El robo que cambió dos vidas (Armin x Lynn)
by YuliNeko-Chan
Summary: Armin y Lynn son considerados los mejores ladrones de New York, pero tener este gran cargo también puede tener muchos riesgos, ¿Tendrán que conocer uno de ellos?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es el primer Fanfic que publico aquí, así que disculpen si cometo algunos errores. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y espero que se diviertan leyéndolo.

* * *

 **El robo que cambió dos vidas (Armin x Lynn)**

\- Lynn… - Susurró el chico de mayor estatura, de ojos azul cielo a su compañera de crimen. - ¿Estás segura que este plan va a funcionar?

\- Cállate Armin, ¿acaso quieres que nos pillen? – Dijo la chica de ojos Miel y de rostro pecoso con un leve tono de frustración, mientras trataba de abrir la puerta trasera del local al que iban a robar.

Apenas logró abrir entraron de forma cautelosa y en silencio, no querían arruinar esta gran oportunidad que casi no se presentaba. El dueño, por extrañas razones, olvidó activar la alarma dándoles una gran oportunidad, su único obstáculo eran las cámaras, pero Armin ya se había encargado de eso.

\- Lynn, yo sacaré el dinero de la caja registradora y demás, tú haz lo que mejor sabes hacer, abre la caja fuerte y toma todo lo de valor. – Le dijo con tono autoritario mientras se ponían unos guantes para evitar dejar huellas.

Lynn sólo asintió mientras se acercaba a la caja fuerte, que por suerte, solo tenía un pequeño candado que logró abrir con una ganzúa. Mientras que Armin se encargaba de "Limpiar" la caja registradora y algunas vitrinas.

Al acabar de coger todo revisaron una última vez el lugar, mirando posibles cosas de valor o cosas que podrían servir de evidencia. Al darse cuenta que ya habían tomado todo salieron de ahí, para luego volver a cerrar la puerta e irse en su vehículo como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Se dirigieron al gremio de ladrones – el lugar en el que trabajan –Ubicado en New York. Donde encontraron a su jefe, Viktor; Y a los padres de Lynn

\- Y bien, ¿Cómo les fue? – Preguntó Sarah, su madre. – Obtuvieron algo, ¿Cierto?

\- Claro que sí. – Lynn les pasó la maleta donde venía todo lo obtenido. – Armin también trajo algunas cosas.

\- Bien hecho chicos, no me esperaba menos de ustedes dos. – Dijo Viktor, En su boca se formó una sonrisa al ver lo que habían traído sus dos mejores reclutas, siempre había sido muy codicioso.

\- Ya, ¿y nuestro dinero? – Dijo Lynn, mientras sonreía de forma bastante curiosa.

\- Tomen, sus partes. – Viktor sacó una cantidad de dinero y extendió su mano para entregársela a cada uno.

\- Nosotros nos vamos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí hoy. – Armin después de recibir el dinero solo dijo esto y se retiró del lugar mientras halaba a Lynn, no le agradaba mucho Viktor por muchas razones, y una de ellas es por la forma en la que mira a Lynn, la única persona en la que confía.

Pasaban los días desde su último trabajo, tenían que ser cuidadosos porque la policía estaba alertada por aquello ya que el dueño había hecho la denuncia y no querían arriesgarse. Así que por un tiempo tuvieron que ser los chicos normales que siempre eran en el día, estudiantes de instituto. Así es, de día eran chicos normales: Clases normales, amigos normales, ropas normales, Blablablá. Pero de noche, de noche era todo muy distinto a lo que ellos aparentaban ser: Eran ladrones, los mejores del gremio. Los dos tenían habilidades únicas, Lynn puede abrir prácticamente cualquier cerradura y Armin tiene la habilidad de obtener cualquier cosa sin siquiera ser detectado por una cámara de seguridad. A veces estas habilidades les servían en las clases, y ellos adoraban que eso sucediera. Aunque en muchos momentos también las detestaban.

\- Como te venía diciendo… - Dijo Ken, amigo de los dos chicos, hacia Lynn – La otra semana va a haber una reunión familiar y me gustaría que fueras conmigo.

\- Maxx, me encantaría ir. – La chica miró a Armin, quien con una mirada le dijo que no era buena idea. – Pero estoy castigada, a duras penas puedo salir.

\- Uh, entonces será a la próxima, supongo. – Maxx se veía un poco decepcionado y les dolía verlo así, era menor que ellos por un año, y sus ojos siempre expresaban más de lo que le gustaría decir, él sin duda alguna era bastante tierno… Sin contar sus 13 tatuajes de calaveras y cuchillos, ni sus dos pequeños piercings en su oreja derecha.

\- Ánimo, Maxx, Un día de estos podríamos ir a algún sitio… Si quieres – El chico solo asintió y sonrió.

Después de aquello el día pasó muy rápido, y cuando ellos dos se dieron cuenta ya estaban en sus casas, hablando por celular de lo aburridos que se encontraban, no estaban acostumbrados a estar en casa de noche.

Cuando por fin pudieron volver a trabajar después de 15 días ausentes, Viktor les guardaba un "Pequeño" trabajo de compensación, era probablemente el trabajo más importante que han tenido en mucho tiempo.

\- Chicos, tendrán que ir a un crucero que cruzará por aquí, tenemos un contacto allí que nos dijo que hay un – Suspiró algo emocionado – ¡Un par de diamantes!

\- ¿¡E-Enserio!? – Prácticamente gritaron los dos al unísono

\- ¿Cuál es el truco? – Dijo desafiante Armin

\- Esperaba que dijeras eso. – Soltó una pequeña carcajada ante esto. – El truco es que tendrán media hora para buscar el lugar, obtener los diamantes y escapar junto a nuestro contacto en una lancha. Esa persona tendrá más información allá.

Esto era un trabajo muy complicado, y ellos lo sabían, pero de todas formas querían arriesgarse, querían demostrarse lo buenos que son en esto, intercambiaron miradas y asintieron de manera decidida. Ellos sólo tuvieron una hora para alistar sus maletas ya que tendrían que estar tres días en casa del contacto mientras las aguas se calman, cuando terminaron de alistar todo los dos se montaron al auto y se dirigieron al puerto Whitehall.

El camino desde el gremio hasta allá había sido largo y agotador, en especial para Armin ya que tuvo que conducir todo el camino mientras en su mente formulaba muchas preguntas sobre todo aquello. Sin embargo, Lynn sólo había dormido y oído música, ella no estaba para nada preocupada y creía con seguridad que iba a salir todo muy bien; Confiaba mucho en su talento para todo ese tipo de cosas, también conocía las capacidades de Armin y confiaba en que no la defraudaría.

Llegaron al lugar de encuentro y se dispusieron a buscar a dicho contacto, Viktor no había dado muchos detalles sobre esa persona, de hecho no dijo nada sobre él o ella; Así que supusieron que ese alguien se acercaría a ellos. Esperaron aproximadamente diez minutos hasta que alguien se acercó; Un hombre de treinta y pico de años, era más alto que Armin por apenas unos centímetros y les recordaba a alguien, en especial a Lynn, no sabían a quien en específico pero sí que les recordaba a alguien.

\- Lynn, Armin – Dijo el hombre. – Soy John, los estaba buscando.

\- John empezó a caminar hacia una zona más tranquila mientras los dos chicos lo seguían, llegaron a un cuarto vacío donde a duras penas había algunas cajas y más cosas por ese estilo, John cerró la puerta y dijo:

\- Bueno, comencemos con el negocio. ¿Les parece? – John sacó una hoja que estaba guardada dentro de una de las cajas que al parecer era el mapa del crucero. – Miren, este es el mapa, el lugar encerrado en un círculo con tinta negra es al lugar al que deben ir, Los lugares tachados o encerrados con tinta roja son los lugares que deben evitar a toda costa. Ah, casi lo olvido. – Sacó de su bolsillo una hoja un poco arrugada. – En esta hoja pueden ver dos planes, usen el que prefieran o no usen ninguno. La entrada ya está arreglada, así que pueden entrar sin ningún problema, para la salida recuerden que tienen que estar en la cubierta a babor, justo al lado de las lanchas, media hora después de atracar el crucero.

\- Listo, entonces nosotros nos vamos. – Dijo Armin.

\- Una última cosa, allí adentro tendrán otro contacto que dijo que hará lo necesiten, él se acercara cuando sea el mejor momento. Ahora largo de aquí, antes de que alguien sospeche.

Los dos chicos salieron de ese cuarto y prácticamente corrieron antes de que este zarpara del muelle. Al llegar al crucero ingresaron sin ningún problema, se ubicaron en la cubierta y allí trataron de mirar cual podría ser su nuevo aliado. Armin sintió que alguien se acercaba por detrás suyo, giró la cabeza para terminar viendo a aquel chico que parecía no romper ni un plato, Maxx.

Al verlo se giró, a lo que Lynn hizo lo mismo, ella abrió la boca indicando que iba a hablar, pero Maxx le hizo un gesto indicando que guardara silencio, caminaron un poco más allá de donde se encontraban y empezaron a hablar sobre el trabajo, más adelante ya tendrían tiempo para decir cosas más personales.

Armin leyó los dos planes que habían escrito en la hoja mientras Lynn y Maxx hablaban sobre el escape, en esa hoja estaba escrito lo siguiente:

" _ **PLAN**_ _ **A**_ _: Maxx se encargará de buscar la forma de alejar a los guardias de ellos dos, Armin entrará a seguridad cuando el guardia se encuentre buscando a Maxx y pondrá grabaciones antiguas para poder evitar las cámaras de seguridad, mientras tanto Lynn buscará las llaves del cuarto con acceso restringido (Donde se encuentran los diamantes), si es posible conseguir la llave de la caja fuerte o la clave mucho mejor. Cuando Armin consiga encargarse de las cámaras de seguridad tendrá que llegar al cuarto de Acceso Restringido sin ser vistos por los guardias que se encuentran en las zonas tachadas con rojo en el mapa, luego Lynn tendrá que abrir la puerta con la llave, ingresarán y buscarán la caja fuerte que está oculta, sacan las cosas y se devolverán a la cubierta de atraque._

 _Nota: Si son descubiertos tendrán que arriesgarse a luchar_

 _ **PLAN**_ _ **B**_ _: Ir directo al grano, usar guantes para evitar dejar evidencia, Maxx podría noquear al guardia que vigila las cámaras y apagarlas, así podrían pasar derecho a los diamantes y luego Huir. Sin embargo, tendrán que apresurarse más, ya que sin las llaves Lynn tendrá que abrirlas manualmente. La decisión es de ustedes, los espero en la cubierta._ _ **"**_

Eran planes bastante claros, si se hacía cualquiera de los dos habría un 50% de tener algún error con graves consecuencias, pero se demorarían más creando uno nuevo y ya habían perdido mucho tiempo.

\- Al parecer no tenemos margen de error, Bien. – Dijo Lynn sintiendo más presión que hace un rato.

\- Si, tienen que escoger pronto. – Dijo Maxx apresurado

\- Yo creo que el Plan A sería mejor, así no nos arriesgamos mucho a ser descubiertos. – Armin dijo esto después de haber analizado unos segundos.

\- Pero Maxx podría estar en problemas, el B es mejor. – Lynn rebatió su decisión.

\- También creo que la Opción B es la mejor, es muy complicado sacar al guardia de la sala de seguridad. – Maxx dijo algo preocupado

\- Está bien, ustedes ganan, ¿dónde están los guantes? – Maxx sacó de su maleta tres pares de guantes.

\- Ah, tomen. – Sacó unos Wokitokis y le entregó uno a cada uno. – Es más fácil usar uno de estos en este caso.

Se pusieron los guantes, Maxx se puso su capucha y salió corriendo a la sala de seguridad, mientras Armin y Lynn empezaban a caminar al cuarto restringido.

Maxx llegó al lugar y vio al guardia sentado en su silla mientras comía una dona, en las cámaras podía ver a Armin y a Lynn mientras caminaban, abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y entro agachado para que el guardia no se diera cuenta, recordó un truco que uno de sus amigos fuera del Instituto le había enseñado, un pellizco en el codo. Por suerte para Maxx, el guardia se había quitado la chaqueta y sólo tenía una camiseta. Pellizcó su codo hasta ver que la dona cayó, indicando que ya había terminado con él, apagó las cámaras y salió del cuarto pero no sin antes coger una deliciosa dona de chocolate; Le dio la señal a sus compañeros y se dirigió a la cubierta de atraque mientras esperaba alguna señal o algo por ese estilo, y de paso encendía la lancha con la que iban a escapar.

Armin y Lynn se prepararon para la parte complicada de la misión, se agacharon un poco y siguieron con el camino. Mientras más avanzaban más cámaras veían y pensaron que gracias a Dios Maxx las había apagado, y vieron el primer cuarto que estaban tachado en el mapa además en él habrían mínimo 12 guardias, pasó primero Lynn dando un bote hacia delante, y Armin pasó gateando rápidamente.

Prácticamente hicieron lo mismo en varios cuartos, pero llegando al penúltimo cuarto por accidente lograron ver a Lynn; aquel guardia salió de la habitación y ellos dos tuvieron que huir de allí, tenían suerte de que hubiera un baño cerca, se escondieron allí mientras el guardia se iba. Apuesto que ellos se encontraban algo incomodos, pues el baño era algo pequeño parecía una pequeña jaula y por esto estaban más cerca de lo que les gustaría.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente 15 minutos y ya casi llegaban al final, pero algo estaba muy raro puesto que estaba siendo bastante fácil para ser una misión tan arriesgada.

Salieron de aquella "Jaula" en la que se encontraban y siguieron su camino sigilosamente, llegaron por fin a la puerta de acceso restringido así que Lynn sacó las Ganzúas que tenía, al parecer se demoraría un poco ya que la puerta tenía cierres de seguridad.

Al acabar de abrir todos los cierres de la puesta estaban a punto de entrar cuando Armin se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Lynn, las cámaras de este cuarto siguen encendidas, tendré que entrar primero yo.

Miró cada cámara y una posible forma de desactivarla, vio casi instantáneamente que los cables de todas las cámaras iban hacia el mismo lugar, así que tendría que seguir el cable para poder desactivarlas. Siguió los cables hasta que llegó a un cuarto aparentemente pequeño o eso creía hasta que entró, pero sólo sintió un punzón en el brazo izquierdo y su vista se empezó a nublar hasta el punto de perder la conciencia.

Lynn se cansó de esperar a su compañero y entró ella misma, sin importar las cámaras y los riesgos que podría haber dentro, empezó a buscar la caja fuerte en la habitación.

Buscó detrás de cada cuadro, debajo de cada alfombra, detrás de cada escritorio y debajo de cada silla, hasta que algo llamó su atención en la supuesta ventana de aquel cuarto, había un pequeño balcón. Allí estaba la caja fuerte que estaba buscando, la forcejeó un par de minutos hasta que logró abrirla. Pero para su sorpresa no había nada más que una nota escrita en una hoja llena de gotas de sangre y con tinta negra que decía: "¿Así que encontraste la caja fuerte, Lynn? Sería una lástima que alguien los hubiera traicionado, suerte con eso. Por cierto, no olvides buscar a tu querido Armin" Para ella era obvio quien había escrito eso, sin duda era Viktor, por fin su avaricia acabó con él hasta la médula.

\- Oh, no… Armin debe estar en peligro entonces, será mejor buscarlo. – Dijo para sí misma, no podía permitirse ponerlo a él en peligro, después de todo, él lo era todo para ella, a pesar de no darse cuenta aún.

No sabía dónde estaba él, y su única pista era el motivo que lo hizo irse, el cable de las cámaras. Siguió aquel camino que hace un par de minutos Armin había seguido. Mientras tanto, Armin después de haber sido atado a una silla y golpeado más de 15 veces por personas que nunca había visto, ahora veía por la señal que transmitían las cámaras a la pobre chica que caminaba asustada en su búsqueda.

" _Lynn, esta probablemente será la única vez que no podré salvarte…"_ Pensó mientras veía a la chica con el wokitoki preguntándole a Maxx sobre Armin, sin decir nada de lo que pasaba en realidad.

Él sabía que lo que pasaría con ella sería igual o peor, puesto que los hombres que estaban allí junto a él no eran nada más y nada menos que los hombres de la mafia contra la que habían competido hace más de 20 años, desde el inicio de todo.

\- Mira a la pobre estúpida, buscando su propia muerte por tu culpa. – Decía uno de los hombres con tono cruel mientras se burlaba.

\- Mírale el lado positivo a todo esto. – Dijo el otro chico, él sin duda era menor que el otro, y se notaba que no hacía todo eso por gusto. – Morirán juntos.

Armin en su mente sólo maldecía a aquellos hombres, y más al tarado de Viktor, había hecho lo que una vez prometió que nunca haría: Traicionar a uno de los suyos, y para colmo traicionó a dos.

Lynn llegó a la habitación donde estaba Armin, y sentía en el corazón que algo malo les iba a pasar a ambos, así que sólo hizo una cosa antes de entrar.

\- Maxx, vete de aquí pronto, sé que algo malo va a pasar y no quiero que te pase a ti, huye en la lancha y no mires atrás.

\- Lynn, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Qué está pasando? – Decía como podía el chico, su voz estaba temblorosa y muy nerviosa.

\- Viktor nos traicionó, vete rápido por favor. – Su voz se empezó a quebrar. – Gracias por todo Maxx, eres un gran amigo, y no podré cumplir mi promesa… Lo siento.

Ella guardó el Wokitoki y abrió la puerta, no sabía que esperar allí dentro: un balazo, una decapitación, ser quemada viva, o ser torturada, habían tantas opciones…

Al entrar lo único que vio fue a Armin atado y muy golpeado, se acercó a él rápidamente, sin importarle nada más que él.

\- Armin, lo siento. – Dijo ella, empezando a llorar. – Todo esto es mi culpa…

\- Lynn no te culpes, no sabías que iba a pasar todo esto, pero es mejor que te vayas ya mismo. – Dijo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los dos chicos habían vuelto a su posición, ahora era el final de todo.

\- Miren quien está aquí. – Dijo el mayor de los chicos. – Vaya, pero sí que eres hermosa, es una pena que ahora sólo seas un desperdicio.

El chico la agarró y la tumbó en una silla mientras el otro la ataba a ella.

\- Tienes suerte, vas a morir rápido y sin dolor, a diferencia de tu "Amigo".

Los chicos sacaron dos pistolas GLOCK 17 y apuntaron a ellos, el menor de los chicos se dispuso a hablar

\- ¿Últimas palabras?

\- Lynn, sólo quiero darte las gracias por haber sido mí compañera y amiga. Siempre he estado enamorado de ti. – Trató de sonreír, aunque fue un intento fallido.

\- Armin, siempre has sido mi todo, es una lástima que me diera cuenta hasta ahora, gracias por todo. – Bajó la cabeza por unos segundos.

Después de estas palabras, ambos cerraron los ojos y los chicos empezaron a contar de forma regresiva desde el cinco. De los ojos de Lynn sólo salían lágrimas, imaginando cuál podría haber sido su vida si no hubiese estado metida en todo ese asunto, mientras que Armin lamentaba no haber podido hacer algo al respecto, podrían haber vivido felices como en los cuentos de hadas, pero no pudo ser así. Los chicos llegaron a uno y les dispararon dos veces a ambos, primero hacia la cabeza y la otra hacia el corazón, para luego huir del lugar lo más rápido posible; Dejando allí el cuerpo de los dos chicos, que hace unos minutos eran los mejores ladrones de Nueva York.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :D No olviden dejar su opinión en un Review, me hará muy feliz saber que opinan.

 **Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, en esta parte trataré de aclarar algunos asuntos que quedaron pendientes en la parte anterior, espero les guste :D

* * *

 ***Narra Viktor***

Me encontraba en mi oficina, contemplando todas las riquezas que traían  
usualmente ladrones, hace unos días Lynn y Armin se estaban tomando un "Descanso" para evitar ser atrapados, así que todo de momento estaba muy calmado. De repente un hombre que vestía un traje negro se acercó a mí, nunca había visto a tal persona.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿Señor Viktor? – Dijo aquel hombre de manera seria y fría.

\- Buenas tardes. Sí, soy yo. ¿Necesita algo? - me puse de pie y me acerqué un poco al hombre mientras lo analizaba con la mirada

\- Soy Dakota Petrovsky, pero puede llamarme Dake. Vengo aquí a negociar con usted.

\- Por favor siéntese. – Señalé la silla que se encontraba delante de él. Dakota obedeció sin dudarlo. - ¿Sobre qué quiere negociar?

\- Bueno, Verá. Soy un representante de la Mafia de Nueva York, mi jefe ha visto que dos de sus ladrones, Lynn y Armin, son muy buenos en lo que hacen. Sin embargo, esto es malo para nosotros por motivos confidenciales. Así que él, mi jefe, quiere deshacerse de ellos definitivamente y necesitamos de su ayuda para lograrlo. – Lo decía de forma tan tranquila que incluso sonaba muy sádico. – Sabemos que "Un ladrón no traiciona a los suyos". Así que para que lo reconsidere le ofrecemos 100.000 dólares en efectivo.

\- ¿100.000 Dólares? – Ahora me encontraba muy confuso, Lynn y Armin eran mis mejores ladrones y además si los padres de Lynn se enteran tendría graves problemas; Pero 100.000 dólares era una gran cantidad de dinero y era una oportunidad que no se presentaría de nuevo.

\- Ah, sí. Olvidé la parte más divertida. – Dake sonrió siniestramente. – Si usted no acepta será asesinado, recuerde que somos la mafia más grande de Nueva York, así que no se podría ocultar de nosotros. – Finalmente soltó una pequeña carcajada.

\- ¿Podría darme un tiempo para pensarlo? – Mi voz sonó un poco ahogada. Ahora sí estaba asustado, pues la mafia nunca bromea, y él no quería morir aún. Sabía que el gremio y la mafia ya habían tenido muchos problemas anteriormente, pero de una u otra forma habían llegado a algo parecido a un acuerdo de paz.

\- Sólo tiene hasta el día de mañana, estaré aquí a las 7:30 A.m. – Después de decir eso Dake se puso de pie y salió del lugar, de forma muy tranquila.

Habían pasado cinco horas desde que Dake había estado en mi oficina, en ese tiempo no pude evitar leer los papeles del sobre, allí había una gran cantidad de documentos sobre los dos chicos, la mafia y sobre el gremio, pero especialmente sobre mí. Me encontraba muy nervioso, pero creía ya haber decidido que si quería seguir vivo tendría que colaborar con la mafia, sólo tendría que ingeniar algún plan para luego pasar inadvertido.

Podría tomar los 100.000, una parte de las riquezas obtenidas en el gremio y luego dejar a alguien más a cargo. Para después cambiarme el nombre y mudarme a Canadá, donde tendría una vida totalmente nueva. Sí, eso iba a hacer, ya tenía todo decidido.

Al día siguiente, justo a las 7:30 A.m. como había dicho el día anterior, Dake ya se encontraba en el asiento donde se había sentado anteriormente, en sus manos traía un maletín y detrás de él estaban dos hombre, al parecer eran los hombres que me asesinarían si no aceptase.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué decidió? – Dake sonrió mostrando su curiosidad ante mi respuesta, y ahora estaba completamente decidido.

\- Decidí aceptar el trato. ¿Qué necesitan que haga? – La penetrante mirada de Dake me hizo sentir un repentino escalofrío.

\- Sólo tendrás que decirles que les ofrecieron un trabajo, donde informaban que habían dos diamantes en el crucero que pasará por el Whitehall, también debes decirles que tendrán un contacto, el cual usted tendrá que escoger y entregarle esto. – Dake chasqueó los dedos y uno de los hombres se acercó a Viktor y le entregó un sobre, que al parecer contenían varios papeles. – Puede agregar alguna cosa para que sea más creíble; Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

\- Entiendo, ¿Algo más? – Abrí uno de los cajones de su escritorio y guardé el sobre.

\- Si puede escriba una nota para la chica explicándole que habían sido traicionados y que Armin se encuentra en peligro, si todo sale según lo planeado, ella entraría en la trampa de forma voluntaria. Esto es todo lo que necesita saber, aquí está su dinero. – Dake le entregó el maletín donde se encontraban los 100.000 dólares. – Bueno, hasta luego.

Dicho esto Dake y sus hombres salieron del lugar. No pude evitar abrir el maletín con cierto entusiasmo, y más al ver todo ese dinero sabiendo que era todo mío.

Empecé a hacer todo lo que tenía planeado, y comenzaría con el contacto. Tendría que ser alguien que les inspirara confianza, así que recurrí a la madre de Lynn fingiendo interés por la chica.

\- ¿Y ella tiene algún amigo cercano, a parte de Armin? – Dije de la forma más desinteresada, para mi suerte, Sarah era una persona muy confiada, un gran error.

\- Si, un muchachito de su instituto, Maxx. Vive a tres calles de aquí, en una casa azul oscuro si mal no recuerdo. – Sarah sonreía de forma amigable mientras hablaba.

\- Mmm, ya veo. – Tenía un objetivo, pero pensé que sería mejor si sabía más del chico. – Háblame de él.

\- Es un chico muy tierno, aunque no lo parece. Vive con su padre ya que su madre murió cuando apenas era un niño. Su padre, John, parece dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su hijo. – Ella seguía hablando y por un segundo pensé que nunca se callaría, pero lo importante es que ya tenía la información que necesitaba.

\- Ah, sí, interesante. Me divertí hablando contigo Sarah, pero tengo algunos asuntos pendientes.

Me alejé de ella para poder ir a mi oficina y empezar con la nota, escribí en una pequeña hoja lo que creía que funcionaría. Sin embargo, nada de lo que escribía me convencía del todo, escribía algo y a los minutos terminaba arrugando la hoja y tirándola al cesto que se encontraba a su lado. Hasta que por fin pensé en algo que sonaba muy convincente: _"¿Así que encontraste la caja fuerte, Lynn? Sería una lástima que alguien los hubiera traicionado, suerte con eso. Por cierto, no olvides buscar a tu querido Armin" -_ ¡Eso era justo lo que buscaba! – Pensé mientras sonreía de forma aterradora, incluso para mí. Aunque aún, muy en el fondo de mi mente, sentía dolor de tener que hacer esto… más que todo por Lynn, siempre me sentí algo atraído por ella.

Luego de escribir la nota tomé el sobre que anteriormente me había dado Dake y me dirigí a la salida del lugar mientras guardaba la nota allí. Empecé a dirigirme a la casa de Maxx guiándome por los torpes e inocentes comentarios de la madre de Lynn. Cuando encontré la única casa de color azul oscuro golpeó la puerta tres veces, creyó que nadie estaba en aquella casa y pensó que era mejor volver luego pero la puerta se abrió rápidamente, dejando a la vista a un hombre de treinta y pico de años, que al verlo le sonrió.

\- Buenos días, señor – decía amablemente el hombre.

\- Buenos días, ¿Es usted el Sr. John? – Traté de sonar amigable, sonriendo como un niño y hablando de la forma más educada posible, que por cierto salió a la perfección, tal vez serviría para ser actor.

\- Sí, señor, ¿Necesita algo? – Preguntó algo sorprendido.

\- Bueno, necesito de su ayuda.

\- Claro, Por favor entre. – Me indicó.

Lentamente empecé a explicarle que necesitaba de su ayuda para poder cumplir la misión de la mafia, evitaba mencionar a Lynn en lo absoluto, si sabía que ella estaba involucrada probablemente se negaría inmediatamente.

\- Y me han pedido directamente que le entregue este sobre. – Le pasé el sobre, John se veía algo… Asustado, aunque he de admitir que si yo estuviera en su posición yo también lo estaría.

Después de eso hablé un poco más con él y me retiré del lugar, el convencerlo completamente dependía de Dake y los suyos. Mientras tanto, yo tenía otras cosas que hacer, ya que al día siguiente Lynn y Armin regresarían. Tenía que planear qué diría para convencerlos. Volví al gremio y pensé varías veces que iba a decir para después irme a casa.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano ya estaba en el gremio y ahora tendría que cumplir mi parte del plan, engañarlos.

Ellos ya habían llegado y era el momento de hablar, de hacerles creer que tenían un gran trabajo.

\- Chicos, tendrán que ir a un crucero que cruzará por aquí, tenemos un contacto allí que nos dijo que hay un – Suspiré algo emocionado – ¡Un par de diamantes!

\- ¿¡E-Enserio!? – Prácticamente gritaron los dos al unísono

\- ¿Cuál es el truco? – Dijo desafiante Armin

\- Esperaba que dijeras eso. – Solté una pequeña carcajada ante esto. – El truco es que tendrán media hora para buscar el lugar, obtener los diamantes y escapar junto a nuestro contacto en una lancha. Esa persona tendrá más información allá. – De alguna forma había recordado que en uno de esos papeles del sobre mencionaba que tendrían un tiempo límite, era mejor aprovechar esa información desde ahora.

Terminaron aceptando, justo lo que yo quería que hicieran, ellos tendrían que irse en una hora y después de eso, tendría que hacer algunos papeles para poder cumplir mi plan de marcharme a Canadá.

Después de la partida de Lynn y Armin, sólo me había demorado media hora obteniendo el cambio de nombre; Ahora sería conocido como Jonathan Booth.

También había logrado obtener un vuelo hacia Canadá, por suerte tenía un contacto allá que me ayudaría a reubicarme fácilmente.

La única cosa que me separaba de su destino era poner a alguien a cargo. Lo analizó por un par de minutos y decidió dejar al padre de Lynn, Claude, ya que en cierto modo sabía que sería como un reconstituyente de mi parte.

Al hablar con el padre de Lynn, nada más lo detenía de mi destino, así que agarré todas mis cosas: Mi dinero, una foto vieja de lo que solía ser mi familia hace muchos años, algunas pertenencias, como mi computador. Luego encontraría la forma de llevar mis cosas hacia mi nuevo hogar.

Al llegar al aeropuerto esperé aproximadamente una hora para luego poder subirme a mi vuelo, a mi lado se sentó una chica morena, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Pero en ningún momento le presté atención, pues todo el camino dormí plácidamente.

Apenas llegué mi celular sonó, era Dake.

\- Veo que cumpliste tu parte del trato, ambos chicos están muertos y ahora todo el mercado vuelve a ser nuestro, me enteré de que ya no eres el jefe del gremio, ¿verdad? – Decía de forma rápida pero muy comprensible, su voz aún me asustaba un poco.

\- Si, decidí alejarme del gremio y ahora está a cargo otra persona, supongo que es lo mejor para todos – Especialmente para mí, no soportaría estar más tiempo en ese lugar.

\- De momento no tendremos problemas con el gremio ni contigo. Sin embargo, te conviene estar enterado de las actividades de esos ladrones y tener cierto control, ya sabes, no querrías tener problemas más adelante. – Dijo esto último con un tono sarcástico para luego colgar sin dejarme decir ni una palabra al respecto.

\- Bueno… Aquí estoy – Me dije a mí mismo, estaba dispuesto a vivir una nueva vida olvidando mi pasado, pero nunca olvidaría que mi nueva vida llena de lujos y dinero había costado las dos vidas de aquellos jóvenes a los que les había prometido lealtad sin importar las circunstancias.


End file.
